Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 48
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Day of the Badman! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding along the trail when suddenly he is ambushed by a man wearing a mask who tries to rob him. The Kid orders his attacker to stand down, and when he refuses the Kid jumps him. The Kid easily disarms and subdues his attacker and unmasks him, and is shocked to find that he is just a young man named Jeff Cranton. Questioning the boy on why he wants to become an outlaw, the boy explains that his quiet life living on his mother's farm and doing chores and is bored with his life and hopes to become a famous outlaw like Billy the Kid. The Kid tells Jeff that he knows Billy the Kid and can take him to meet the famed gunslinger. Jeff is excited by this prospect and agrees to join the Kid. They soon arrive in a small town outside a saloon. Two-Gun tells Jeff to wait outside as Billy the Kid is suspicious of his enemies and he has to make sure that Billy is okay with their visit. When they enter, Billy the Kid instinctively shoots at them. When Two-Gun introduces Jeff to Billy the Kid, Jeff tries to make friends but Billy rejects this offer of friendship. Billy then goes off into a paranoid rant about how he can't have friends, or trust anyone, and that he is forced to run from the law constantly. Seeing that Billy the Kid is nothing more than a paranoid wreck, Jeff's hero worship is deflated. As they are about to leave, Billy the Kid then tries to draw on Two-Gun, but Two-Gun proves to be the superior gunfighter easily shooting the holsters off Billy's gun belt before he can draw. Billy then begs for his life prompting Jeff to completely reject his fantasies of being an outlaw. As they leave, Jeff tells the Kid that he is going to go home and never complain how dull his life back home is ever again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Origin of the Two-Gun Kid! | Synopsis3 = After a long time away from his home of Sundown, Arizona, Clay Harder is bullied by Bull Yaeger, the local trouble maker. Despite his growing anger and desire to draw his guns, Clay manages to control his temper and stands down, leaving Yaeger to believe that he is a coward. When he talks to the local sheriff, he asks to be directed to the home of his father Seth Harder. When Clay returns home he is father comes out with a gun and almost shoots his own son until he recognizes the boy. He tells Clay that he has been harassed by Bull Yaeger and his men who want to take over his ranch, but he refuses to give it up. When Clay offers to deal with Bull for him, Seth reminds his son of the vow he made never to raise his guns to another man, reminding Clay that he was crippled in a gun fight. Suddenly a shot rings out and Seth is shot dead. It was fired by Bull Yaeger, who tells Clay that he and his friends will claim that they killed his father in self defence, then order Clay to bury Seth and clear off the land. Clay holds his anger and buries his father. After he is done he believes that he is no longer bound to the promise he made with his father and waits for Bull and his men to return. When they do, Clay uses his superior shooting skill easily disarming Bull. The two just duke it out, and easily defeats him, dunking his father's killer in the well and holds him down there until he surrenders. After turning the outlaws over to the sheriff, the lawman remarks how Clay is a real "Two-Gun Kid", Clay decides to take the name and rides off onto the range, wanting to help anyone in need. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = War on Rustler's Range! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Notes = * "The Origin of the Two-Gun Kid" is the exact same plot and dialogue as the story in , however the story is done by a different artist and has an entirely different layout. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}